His
by Dany
Summary: When everyone sleeps and the sky is dark, not everything is as it seems. A boy wonders what is behind blue eyes. DH SLASH


Author: Dany  
  
Rated: PG-15  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: When everyone sleeps and the sky is dark, not everything is as it seems. A boy wonders what is behind blue eyes. D/H SLASH  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim or own the characters. I'm just borrowing them :)  
  
Feedback: Sure, mail me/review and tell me what you think :)  
  
He'll never change.  
  
His lips are soft against mine, though possessing me in a way I've never known before. His tongue caresses my mouth, his icy breathe sending cold dead shivers down my spine.  
  
He's cold. He always is.  
  
His skin freezes mine, which is hot and alive. We're the opposites and yet we're the same. I try telling him to stop, that we shouldn't do this again.. that this is a mistake, but he covers my mouth with his again.  
  
He doesn't like me talking. He wants me silent and quiet underneath him. I respond to his kisses, knowing that I won't say a word of what I thought because he already knows that this isn't any good.  
  
Yet we still are here, not faltering a second with our movements. We're one of a kind and yet we're so different from each other. I open my eyes and our gazes lock.  
  
His eyes are cold. Like the rest of him. These icy grey eyes. every time I look into them, I see myself reflected. Small, weak and helpless. Afraid.. they show me a world through his eyes, how it is supposed to be of his point of view.  
  
I should be scared and alone.. but I'm not. That makes him angry and excites him at the same time. That's why he wants me. He's nothing I am and yet he's everything I'll ever be.  
  
His hand grab my whist roughly, pinning me against the hard wall. These are the only times I let him have control over me. When we're alone together. When he's kissing me.  
  
Sometimes I wonder what they'd say if they found out about us. Would they be angry and be disappointed in me? Their golden boy having a dark and lustful side within him, a side that only shows when he's with his worst enemy.  
  
The whole world sees me as a hero, but fact is, that I'm not. I'm just the boy who lived, nothing more and nothing less. People expect me to save their lives again and again because they're used to it. And I'm sick of it.  
  
Finally, someone found me, the real me. He knows how I really am, he knows that I'm not the golden boy everyone thinks I am. He knows I'm like him, wanting death and life at the same time.  
  
He knows I want him because he can see it every time he looks into my eyes. He sees the craving for danger and hateful love in them and he knows that I crave him like I crave air to breathe.  
  
It's not a matter of time until we're both going to loose it and end up lost and lonely. It's a matter of willpower, it's a fight between him and me, it always has been.  
  
I feel my knees getting weaker, I feel myself losing grip. Once again, he wins against me, spreading me beneath him like he always does. I let him take control once more like I always do when the sky is dark.  
  
No one will see me getting weak.  
  
No one will see me losing grip.  
  
Only him, but he never talks about it because he knows that he's just the same as me. He smashes his lips against mine once more, the urge to win me taking over completely and blending his senses.  
  
We tear and kiss and hit and once again the world stops around us. It seems like the world is taking a deep breathe, watching the two of us.  
  
Suddenly he tears his lips away from mine, my breath coming out ragged and uneven. I look at him surprised, my gaze still drowsy from desire. I slid down the wall, my knees finally giving away under me. He watches with his burning cold eyes. These eyes that make me small and little.  
  
"Get up, Potter."  
  
I know it's not a question, but a command. I don't make a move and it's all silent. I'm not going to make a move just because he told me to. I'm not.  
  
His cold eyes graze over my body, studying me and making me shiver. Sweat is travelling down my temple.  
  
"I said, get up."  
  
I still don't move and in a second he's on me, his fist roughly grabbing my shirt and pulling me up against the wall once again. His next words are whispered and I hear my heartbeat quicken.  
  
"It's night. At night you're mine."  
  
Before I can respond and protest his lips claim mine once again. Our battle continues but deep inside myself I know that he has won. That he will always win.  
  
Because the night is his. And so am I. 


End file.
